The Bottom Drawer
by xxashleyxx
Summary: "He could feel his face getting hot and he knew he must be turning red. 'Just for my stuff. I mean, I'm here all the time, but I don't really-' he paused for a moment. 'Never mind,' he shook his head, his focus going back to the television." - Mon-El asked for a drawer. He asked for the bottom drawer in Kara's bedroom. That's Kara's private drawer. He can't have that drawer.


**Author:** Ashley

 **Title:** The Bottom Drawer

 **Rating:** M

 **Part:** 1/1

 **Pairing:** Mon-El and Kara Danvers (Zor-El)

 **Word Count:** 5,628

 **Summary:** "His hands flexed against her stomach, nails scratching against her sweater. He could feel his face getting hot and he knew he must be turning red. 'Just for my stuff. I mean, I'm here all the time, but I don't really-' he paused for a moment. 'Never mind,' he shook his head, his focus going back to the television." - Mon-El asked for a drawer. He asked for the bottom drawer in Kara's bedroom. That's Kara's private drawer. He can't have that drawer.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supergirl, DC Comics or anything related to such things. The ideas, dialogue and plot points were _inspired_ by the show, but they are my own. Whatever you do recognize is a quote from the show. Plagiarism isn't nice. Please don't steal my ideas.

 **A/N:** Hello everybody!

I really wish my brain could be more fluffy, but apparently it just can't, so welcome back to another smut filled fic. I hope I made this one "realistic" enough, considering that Kara is an alien with superstrength, therefore making this a hard topic to make realistic when you take that into account... Also, please use your imagination along with me because I know that Kara's side tables DO NOT have drawers in them and that was just not working for me.

On a side note, I have a lot of you wondering and asking about another Red K fic. I can confirm this IS happening lol. I haven't forgotten about it. I haven't been ignoring it. I've been writing it (constantly) and it's just gotten a little more complicated and longer than I'd anticipated...meaning it's currently over 15,000 words and contains a lot more than my original five-planned chapters did. Now, I don't want to mess it up and since I'm such a perfectionist, I'm finishing it entirely before I post it. Plus, it's a little dark and dirty and I'm trying to be careful with what I'm doing lol. So you guys can take this time to prepare yourselves for it and just please be patient with me while I work it all out.

Anyways! On to the fun...

* * *

 _They were sitting on the sofa facing the television. She sat nestled between his thighs, her back leaning against his chest, his arms wrapped around her middle. He kissed her cheek, his lips making a loud smacking sound against her and she giggled._

 _"_ _Can I have a drawer?"_

 _She furrowed her eyebrows. "A what?" she asked confusedly as she turned in his arms slightly, just enough so that she could face him._

 _"_ _A drawer," he repeated. "Like in one of your cabinets or dressers or something…"_

 _"_ _For what?" Her eyes darted from his eyes to his lips and back as she waited for him to explain himself._

 _"_ _I dunno," he shrugged, "For stuff."_

 _"_ _What kind of stuff?" she prodded._

 _His hands flexed against her stomach, nails scratching against her sweater. He could feel his face getting hot and he knew he must be turning red._

 _"_ _Just for my stuff. I mean, I'm here all the time, but I don't really-" he paused for a moment. "Never mind," he shook his head, his focus going back to the television._

 _She could feel him physically trying to sink into the sofa, trying to get it to swallow him whole as she turned her head back to the TV as well. She felt his chin fall to rest on her shoulder as he exhaled. Not loud enough to count as a sigh, but she felt the disappointment radiating off of him. She knew he still kept his things at the DEO. They were there so often, he usually just grabbed what he needed when he needed it before they headed back to her apartment._

 _"_ _I'll find a place," she said simply, eyes still trained on the TV and she could feel his smile grow, spreading across his face easily. He kissed her shoulder through her sweater and she felt his grip on her tighten in a hug as he stayed silent against her._

That was two weeks ago.

They hadn't ever really talked about moving in together. She rarely asked him about whether or not he was spending the night and he never really asked if he could. They both just assumed he would. Bottom line, he'd spent almost every night with her at her apartment, in her bed, his body wrapped around hers, so it was basically as if he were already living there. Except that he had nowhere in the apartment to call his own.

One morning, he was helping her make her (their) bed when he brought it up again.

 _"Have you found a place yet?" he asked quietly, his eyes avoiding hers as he toyed with the bed sheet._

 _"_ _Hmm?" she questioned wordlessly as she continued to tuck the sheets under the mattress._

 _"_ _A place for my stuff?"_

 _She looked up at him. He was busying himself with tucking in the sheets on his side. She cleared her throat. "I'm still looking," she lied. "I have to move some stuff around first…"_

 _He nodded his head and she could tell he was upset. Truthfully, she had forgotten all about it. She really_ did _have to move some stuff around. She'd been living there alone for so long that her stuff really was all over the place._

 _His eyes darted to her nightstand next to him. It had three drawers in it. Surely she didn't need_ all three _._

 _"_ _I could help you find somewhere," he shrugged. "I mean, I can help you move things around if you…you know, need help. You're…you're just always so busy, so if you don't have time or something…"_

 _She looked over at him again, "Yeah, okay. We'll find somewhere together," she nodded._

 _He let go of the bed comforter. "What about this one?" He started to crouch down, his hand moving toward the handle on the bottom drawer in the nightstand. "I've literally never seen you open it…"_

 _All of a sudden he heard a "No!" and she was jumping across the bed with superspeed and nearly knocking him down to the floor. He straightened up, his arms reaching out to catch her as she almost face planted on the floor at his side of the bed._

 _"_ _Kara, what the hell?" He righted her so that she was kneeling on the bed. She pushed her glasses back up on her nose. Her eyes were worried when they connected with his._

 _"_ _That's," he actually_ heard _her swallow. "That's private. Don't-You can't have that one."_

 _He nodded quickly, almost frantically. "Okay," he assured her. "We'll find somewhere else then." She was blushing darkly as she ran her hands down her body, straightening out her dress before returning to her side of the bed._

 _"_ _Thank you," she sighed quietly. "Just, please don't go through that drawer."_

And that's how this all began.

He was standing in her bedroom and he had been for the last fifteen minutes.

Staring at that drawer.

The one she told him not to open.

The one she asked him not to go through.

The one she said was _private_.

She should know him well enough to know that his damn curious mind was going to tell him over and over again to _open it_. She should know by now that that's all he'd be thinking about _all day long_.

But he still didn't understand.

Kara told him everything. And he told her everything. Especially after the Daxam Prince secret. That's why their relationship worked: honesty. That's why he didn't understand why she had a private drawer that she would literally jump on top of him and knock him down to prevent him from seeing inside.

But, it wasn't locked. So it can't possibly be _that_ private. Maybe she was just worried that whatever was in there was so awesome that he'd take it from her? He chuckled out loud. He loved her so much, he'd give her anything. He'd never take something of hers. Even if it was awesome.

Just a quick peek. That's what he told himself. Just a five second peek while he waited for her to come home from seeing Alex. She'd get home, he'd pretend that nothing happened and they'd carry on with their usual evening at home. At least, that's what he told himself; what he convinced himself so that he could talk himself into opening it.

He knelt on the floor, the drawer low and hard to access so he understood why it was easy to deem it private and out of bounds. His hands reached for the handle, tugging slowly to open it and reveal its contents. The drawer slid open, sitting on an angle as he pulled it nearly all the way out of the nightstand. He blinked as he stared inside.

This was it? _This_ was the _private drawer_? The drawer was nearly empty, just some scattered miscellaneous papers, notebooks and some funny shaped objects in the back corner.

He flipped through one of the notebooks and he recognized Kara's handwriting. Pretty, smooth lines dancing across the pages. It looked like a journal of her thoughts. He regularly did some not so smart things, but he was smart enough to know that he should _not_ be reading that private book, so he slid it aside.

There was nothing interesting on the other random pages of paper lining the drawer. At least nothing he understood anyway, so he slid them aside, too.

His eyes fell on the weird objects in the corner. He didn't know what they were. He reached into the back corner and pulled one out of the drawer. It was cylindrical, purple and soft; a hard jelly item with a blunt tip that confused him. He tossed it back in the drawer. He grabbed another one. This one was blue, long and absurdly shaped like a penis. He thought _that_ was a _really_ odd design for whatever this object was. He laughed to himself. Well that would be awkward if Kara didn't see it like that. He was definitely never mentioning that to her if she found out he went through the drawer…

His head spun around and he looked at the door. He'd really need to pay attention. The last thing he'd need was Kara to walk in and see him in the drawer. His focus turned back to the blue item in his hand and he shrugged to himself. Maybe it was just his dirty mind that thought this way. He tossed it back in the corner.

There was also a bright pink one in there. It looked really interesting. There was a little black switch on it. He grabbed it and stood up, holding it towards a nearby lamp to get a better look. There were no words near the switch but there were a few settings on it that he didn't understand the need for.

Then suddenly, "Mon-El!"

His eyes widened and he spun around to face her. Gosh, she was so quiet! So fast! He'd literally _just_ checked the door. He didn't even hear her come in. She looked to his hand and her cheeks darkened, a crimson blush quickly covering the entirety of her face. Her eyes were wide as she said, "Mon-El, I _told you_ not to open that drawer!"

He held up the bright pink object from the drawer, his arms up in surrender. She just stared at him wide-eyed. He didn't have much to lose now; he knew he was already in _big_ trouble. He turned his head toward the object in his hand, eyeing it, his right thumb flicking the switch and it almost slipped out of his hand. It loudly vibrated to life, and she thought she was going to die.

Her hands flew to her face, covering her eyes as she groaned loudly. "Oh my god, Mon-El," her face felt like it was on fire and she knew she must be beet red. "Stop! Turn it off, please. Oh my god." Her hands dropped and she cringed as she watched him

His eyes were wide. He looked at it closely in his hand as he searched for the switch again, accidentally flipping it the wrong way. The vibrations became louder. "Whoa, that's really strong," he laughed as it nearly jumped out of his hand again. "What do you use this for?"

"Oh my god. I'm going to die," she muttered, her hands flying to cover her face again.

His face instantly became serious, "What?"

"Of embarrassment, Mon-El!" she shouted through her hands. "I'm going to die of embarrassment." She turned to walk away from him.

"What? Why?" He followed closely after her, the vibrating object still shaking in his right hand. His left landed on her hip and she suddenly spun around, grabbing the object from his hands and flipping off the switch.

"Mon-El," she sighed loudly, steeling herself for his reaction. "This is a vibrator." He stared at her blankly, clearly having no idea what that meant. She clenched her eyes shut. "For sex!" she shouted, louder than she had intended to. "You use it for sex," she repeated, her voice near a whisper.

He looked at her funny. When she heard nothing from him, she popped one eye open. He was staring at the vibrator still in her hand.

"What-why would you need…how would you _do_ that?"

"Oh, Rao, Mon-El. We're just going to stop talking about this." She moved past him and back to the still open drawer.

"No, wait!" he shouted, following right at her heels. "Kara, I don't understand."

She shook her head. "That's okay. You don't need to understand _this_." She moved to throw the vibrator back in the drawer, but his hand grabbed her wrist and her head moved so that she could look at him. He stared at her, blinking innocently and waiting for her to explain further.

She sighed heavily again, her eyes avoiding contact with his. "You…you put it…inside…and turn it on…"

His eyebrows furrowed for a moment as he tried to figure it out, "You…" then his eyes widened. "Oh! _You_ put it…oh," he smirked as he eyed the vibrator still in her hand. "Oh, wow. That was actually really strong," he chuckled, remembering how it almost flew out of his grasp.

She clenched her eyes shut again. "Mon-El, can we just forget it, please?"

"So you have to use it by yourself?" he questioned further.

"I-you don't _have_ to, but usually that's why you use it."

"So you use it for yourself then. Like, when you're alone." She nodded silently, her eyes remaining closed to avoid his stare. He looked back inside the drawer. She had four of them. "Do you use them a lot?" He prodded, his voice curious rather than mocking.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Define 'a lot'…"

He laughed, "So, that's a yes…"

"No!" She started quickly. "I mean…" she paused. "Maybe before. Not anymore…" she trailed off.

A proud smile slid across his face as he realized that their declined use probably had a lot to do with the fact that he'd taken over the role of pleasing her.

"Can I try it?" he asked.

Her eyes widened as she stared at him.

"On you!" he continued quickly. "Can I try it…on you?" He paused, cocking an eyebrow, confusion visible on his face. "In you? With you?"

"Uhm, no," she answered quickly, shaking her head as she tossed the toy back in the drawer and aimed to leave the bedroom.

"Wait," his hand reached out and he grabbed her arm again. "Why not?" he asked, his hand sliding down her arm and grabbing a hold of hers. Her eyes slid up to his as he twined their fingers together.

"Because…that's…"

"A great idea," he insisted, nodding his head, his voice low as he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her middle. His lips fell to her cheek and he kissed her lightly.

She whined, "I don't…"

"Come on, Kara. I want to please you," he whispered at her ear. He was so close. She could feel his eyelashes flicking softly against her skin. "Let me please you…"

She was silent and he couldn't tell if she was considering the idea or not.

"Karaaahhh," he whined as he leaned back to look at her.

She laughed as she shook her head, "Mon-El, I-" her eyes connected with his and she could see it. _Desire_. He really wanted to. She really wasn't very good at denying him anything. He stared back at her and she felt his hands sliding down from her back to her behind, moving lower and gripping her thighs as he swiftly lifted her into his arms.

"Mon-El, no," she whined, but her thighs gripped his hips and her hands slid around his neck as she held him tightly to her. He placed her on her back on the bed, his lips at her neck as he leaned over her.

"You really don't want me to?" he whispered against her neck. She didn't answer him. He raised his head to look at her. "I just thought it'd be fun…to try something new." His eyes flicked to the still open drawer for a brief moment before connecting back with hers.

"Okay," she agreed. "Fine."

She said it quickly and matter-of-factly, and yet she felt her stomach flutter and her breath became a little harder to catch.

"Yeah?" he asked, a grin spreading across his face as his eyes lit up. She laughed at him.

"Yes, now hurry up before I think about it too much and change my mind…" her hands slid down his chest and hooked into the belt loops on his jeans.

He smirked, "Which one is your favourite?"

She squeezed her eyes shut as she cringed, "The pink vibrating one…"

He laughed as he moved away from her briefly, picking the multi-setting pink vibrator out of the drawer before moving back to her. "Of course that's your favourite."

"What's that supposed to mean?" her eyes popped open as she glared at him.

"Just that it's so strong…and only the best will do for my girl," he shrugged at her. She rolled her eyes back at him.

He dropped the toy next to them, his hands gripping her cheeks as he pulled her to him in a kiss. She moaned as she opened her mouth to him. His hands slid down to her thighs, pulling her legs up and wrapping them around his waist as he leaned into her. Their chests pressed together as he slid his tongue along her top lip.

Her hands slid through his hair, gripping the ends and holding him to her. He balanced himself on his knees and grabbed a hold of her hands, pushing them upwards and along the mattress, leaving them to rest above her head. He slid his fingers down her sides before grabbing the end of her shirt, sliding it up and off her body. He discarded the garment, throwing it across the room as her fingers flew downwards and flicked against the skin of his stomach under his t-shirt. He quickly rid himself of it before returning his lips to hers.

Her fingers were hot against his skin, sliding up his torso and along his pecs, both tickling and turning him on. _He needed her naked_.

His hands fell to the waist of her pants, his fingers deftly popping open the button before dragging down the fly. She lifted her hips so that he could slide off her pants, his hands tickling her legs as he moved downward. She squirmed against him with a groan.

"You know I'm ticklish…"

"That's my favourite part about you."

Her eyes looked down to him at her feet, " _That's_ your favourite part about me?"

"One of my favourite parts," he corrected with a smile, getting her pants off her ankles, tugging off her shoes and socks at the same time. "I also love your legs," he kissed her calf as he slid up her body, "your thighs," his lips landed on her inner thigh, "your…" he trailed off as his lips landed squarely on her pelvis, pressed against her cotton bikinis. She sighed as her hands slid through his hair.

His hands moved up her sides and around her back, his fingers unhooking her bra and removing it. His hands cupped her naked breasts and she arched into him.

"What's your favourite setting?" he asked as he released her and moved to take off his jeans. She furrowed her eyebrows at him in confusion. "The device?" he continued. She laughed at him and his smile fell.

"Just call it a toy…it's a toy…"

He eyed her strangely.

"For adults obviously," she clarified.

He paused before shrugging. "Okay. What setting do you like the _toy_ to be on?"

"Inside: the fifth one. Outside: third."

He watched her for a moment. "What does that even mean?" he asked curiously as his fingers hooked into her underwear, tugging them down her legs.

"When I put it…inside…five feels good. But sometimes that's too much for my…" she trailed off as he moved up her body.

"Your clit," he finished for her in a whisper against her cheek. She nodded with a shiver. It always sounded so naughty coming from his mouth.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"You usually _are_ very sensitive," he breathed against her as his hand cupped her sex. Her hips jutted upwards and towards his palm.

He picked up the vibrator again, his eyes searching for the setting switch and he flicked it on, grinning with satisfaction when it vibrated to life once again. He grabbed both of her thighs in his hands, the toy pressed against her skin and it made her jump.

"Easy, Kara," he chuckled and she blushed. He spread her legs for himself, falling onto his stomach, now eye level with her sex. He moved a finger toward her, sliding it through her wetness that had already gathered and she sighed. He watched as her hands fisted in the sheets at her hips. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she looked tense. "Is this not okay?" he asked, confused.

Her eyes flew open and she looked down at him between her thighs. "What?"

"Is this not okay? You're really tense…"

"No, no, it's okay," she assured him. "I've just…usually I'm doing this by myself. It feels strange to have you here," she blushed as her fingers slowly released the sheets they were clutching so tightly.

He smiled, "Show me," he said simply as he grabbed her hand, putting the vibrator in it and closing her fingers around it.

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"Show me how to use it," he shrugged as his hands slid to her thighs, holding them open before he kissed her skin near his hand.

"I don't-"

"Teach me…then I'll take over," he smirked.

She held the toy firmly in her grasp as she moved it toward herself, sliding it down to her clit, jumping slightly when it made contact.

"This is made for humans, right?" he asked her curiously.

She nodded against the pillow as her eyes slipped closed.

"And you can still feel it? Like it's strong enough? And you can put it inside yourself without…" he trailed off.

She popped one eye open, "Without?"

"Without breaking it?" he smiled awkwardly.

She almost laughed as her eyes slipped closed again, "I _can_ control myself, Mon-El," she sighed.

His hands stroked her thighs as he watched her move the toy around her sex, along her lips, across her opening, up against her clit. "I know, but I mean, you can't really 'let go' with it, can you? Then you're not relaxing when you use it. All you're doing is thinking _control, control, control_ …"

She shook her head slightly as she agreed. "I take it out before I come, just in case," she said shyly. "It took me a while to even find ones that were of decent strength…and ones that I could actually _feel_ the vibrations."

He watched as she slid the toy inside herself, smoothly and slowly, her body physically tensing up, eyebrows crinkling as she focused on the feel of the toy that was inside of her. His hand reached up above the toy, rubbing across her clit and she jumped, her eyes flying open as she looked down at him.

He grinned up at her. "Is that not okay?" he asked as he moved his hand away. She nodded at him, but it looked like it just made her tenser.

"It just makes me have to concentrate more…"

He placed his hand on top of hers on the toy, signalling for her to let it go. She slid it out of herself, released it and both her hands moved to clutch at the sheets at her hips again.

He moved it inside of her, his thumb flicking the switch up to the next setting and she moaned in reaction. He moved it quickly, her hips starting to move, thrusting against the toy in his hand, her fingers still in a death grip with the sheets.

Suddenly, he slid the toy out of her, flicking off the switch and silencing it before moving up her body. Her eyes slid open in time to see him moving to kiss her. Her hands released the sheets as her arms wrapped around his back.

"I need you to relax," he whispered against her lips, his hands moving to cup her breasts, his thumbs stroking back and forth across her nipples. She nodded against the pillow as she arched into his hands. He laved each nipple with his tongue before sliding down her torso, dropping kisses along her skin. He made his way down to her thighs again, picking up the toy and flicking it back on. His mouth moved to her sex, her hands gripping at his hair as his tongue teased her entrance. He slid the vibrator onto her clit and her thighs tensed up for a second.

"You can let go, Kara," he smiled. "I'm going to be the only one inside of you." She looked down at him and he shook the toy in his hand in reference, his tongue circling her entrance as he grinned. "You can't break me."

She laughed, "Okay, okay. Relax," she repeated. "I can do that."

He grabbed at her knees, hooking her legs to rest on his shoulders as he buried his face between her legs. Her fingers tightened in his hair as she moved against him, trying to get his mouth where she wanted him. She could hear the toy vibrating, feel it shaking against her thigh and it was making her belly tremble in anticipation of what he would do next.

She felt his hand moving, sliding the toy toward her sex, pressing the blunt tip to her clit and she jumped as she cried out.

When she relaxed against the mattress again, "Are you sure you have it on the right setting?" she asked breathlessly.

His head rose from between her legs so that he could look at her. "You said three, right?"

She nodded. "It just feels really strong…" she blushed.

He smirked. He wasn't going to tell her that he'd flicked it up to the fourth setting. One of his hands slid up to rest on her abdomen, his fingers tapping against her skin. "When you're relaxed, it's easier to come, Kara," he smirked at her. "If it's too much, tell me to turn it down, okay?"

She nodded against the pillow, her eyes slipping closed again.

His tongue continued to tease her entrance, sliding through her lips while the toy vibrated steadily against her clit. She was squirming against him and her grip on his hair was getting dangerously tight. One of his hands trailed along the outside of her thigh and he could feel her muscles twitching, jumping with excitement as she was brought closer to her edge.

He let her go and shifted slightly so that he could get his own boxers off. Her eyes slipped open when she felt him move away and she saw him stroking himself as he moved back toward her, the toy still shaking in one of his hands.

He moved close to her, their lips connecting as he leaned into her, their tongues sliding against each other as she locked her body around his; her arms around his neck, her legs around his hips.

He snuck the toy to the next setting: five. The one she said was too strong. Likely only too strong because she had to fight harder against her own strength when she came. He stroked the tip of his cock against her sex, knocking against her clit before teasing her entrance. "You're letting go, right, Kara?" he asked her as he waited.

Her eyes flew from where she was watching them where they almost connected up to meet his gaze. She nodded surely.

"Good," he smiled before he slid inside of her.

He found a rhythm as he moved inside of her while she gripped at his shoulders. She had her head thrown back and her eyes were slipping closed and he was pretty sure that she'd already forgotten about the toy also in his hand. He stabled himself above her on one arm and he slid the toy between them, pressing it to her clit as best he could.

She cried out against him, her hands rushing between them to push his hand with the toy away, her body curling inward as she squirmed beneath him. He laughed as he moved it away from her.

"Shit," she mumbled on a gasp.

"Bad?"

She shook her head. "No, it's good, just I never…I never used it like this. It feels so much stronger with you inside of me," she blushed again. _Gosh, he was making her flustered tonight._

His eyes flicked to his hand. "It's also on five…"

"Five!" she nearly shouted. "Mon-El, that's too high! I can't control myself wh-"

"Babe, you're not supposed to be controlling yourself, remember?" Her face softened as she remembered. His lips fell to her neck as he kissed her there, his lips a whisper at her ear. "I want you to let go and just come, okay? As hard as you need to," he smirked.

"Okay," she laughed, pulling his face in front of her so that she could kiss him. Their chests were pressed together and he tried to get the toy between them again, the tip at her clit, but the shaft shook against his pelvis as he thrusted, its shaft knocking against his own and the surprising feel of the vibration threw him off balance.

"Whoa," he chuckled against her lips. "You're right. That's strong," his surprised eyes glanced between them and down at where the toy was pressed to both of their bodies.

She groaned against him, "See?!"

He laughed as he kissed her cheek, his abs leaning to press tightly to her, holding the shaft of the toy between them as the tip slid between her clit and his body. His hands moved to wrap around her back and she arched into him, one of her hands moving to grab the toy to angle it where she needed it.

He hissed as the tip slid against the side of his cock again as he was moving backwards in his thrust. She laughed when his lips met hers. "You're so _sensitive_ ," she smirked against him.

"Shut up," he laughed, burying his face in her shoulder. "It feels weird! We didn't have this kind of thing on Daxam."

Her hand stroked through his hair as she moved the vibrating toy against the both of them as best she could. "You would think with all the sex you Daxamites had, someone would have thought of it…" she laughed.

"Clearly humans were superior in some ways," he groaned out against her neck.

She flicked off the toy and dropped it to the side, tightening her hold on him as she continued to meet his thrusts. "Too much?" he laughed and she shook her head with a smile.

"I don't need it when I have you," she said to him, her lips at his ear.

He smiled to himself as he sped up his movements, pushing deep inside of her, quickly pulling all the way out before descending again. She was moaning at his ear, her hands gripping at the muscles in his back and he could tell that she was close. She whined against him and his hand fell between them, rubbing almost aggressively against her clit.

"Mon-Mon-El," she gasped, her back arching into him.

"Letting go of control, Kara, remember?" he murmured, his hand dropping from her clit and reaching off in the direction of where she'd needlessly tossed the vibrator.

She nodded mindlessly in agreement, her eyes clenched shut as her mouth dropped open. He quickly flicked the toy to the max setting before pressing it directly to her clit. She cried out, her hands reaching down to try to push him away, but he held strong against her as her hips moved against his with little control.

"Mon-El!" she gasped, her walls clenching almost violently around his cock as she came hard. He groaned against her neck, his hand dropping the toy as he tried to stable himself above her, a few final thrusts before coming inside of her as she shook beneath him.

He felt his heart slowing down, his breathing returning to normal as he flicked off the toy, the vibrations silencing as he dropped it off to the side. His lips placed kisses at her neck as she came down from her orgasm against him.

"Wow," she breathed and he laughed at her.

"So, I'm guessing setting five was pretty strong, then…" he chuckled against her skin.

She ran her hands through his hair as she held him to her. "You could say that…" she trailed off on a sigh as he slid out of her. His fingers rubbed against her sex comfortingly, but she groaned and shifted away from his touch.

"Sorry," he breathed as he rolled over and off of her. "Sensitive, I forgot."

They were silent for a long while, lying next to each other as he listened to her trying to catch her breath.

"You have a whole drawer of them," he commented with a grin.

"Four!" she shouted at him as she rose up on her elbows. "I don't have a _whole drawer full_ , I have _four_." She covered her face with her hands. "Sometimes you just need something…inside…" he watched her blush come from behind her hands again, running down her neck.

He leaned over to kiss her neck, turning to his side to watch her. "Well, I have one of those you know," he tapped his softening cock against her thigh and she laughed loudly as she removed her hands from her face. "I mean, I don't vibrate and shake like that, but you can use mine anytime you need to." She laughed again as she moved to her own side to look at him.

"Noted," she sighed.

"I'm sorry I went through your stuff. That wasn't right. You told me not to and I did. But I won't do it again," he shook his head, his eyes serious.

"I can forgive you _this time_ because I can _still_ feel the aftershocks," she laughed, her hand sliding to her abdomen in reference. He smiled as he tugged her toward him. She nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck, her cheek still pressed to the pillow. They were silent for a long while, her breathing slowing, sleep not far away when he cleared his throat.

"So about that drawer?"

 _END._

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks, as always, for reading! Please leave me some love if you have the time :)

Twitter: _ashleymaria_

**Please let me know if you want to be added or removed from my "notify on Twitter" list for when I post anything new.


End file.
